


Breaking the Nightmare

by Jacbot



Series: Fighting Another Nightmare [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Six feels regret, Six now feels a bit, Six saves Mono from his fate/breaks the loop, attempt to make you cry, before the Maw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacbot/pseuds/Jacbot
Summary: We all knew what happened, and we know it would continue to loop, but what if she tried to fix her mistake? CAN she fix her mistake?WHY HAS THIS GOTTEN SO MANY VIEWS!? I JUST MADE THIS RANDOMLY AND NOW I'M MAKING A FLIPPING SERIESNot complainin' tho
Relationships: Mono/Six...kinda
Series: Fighting Another Nightmare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169819
Comments: 23
Kudos: 295





	1. Going Back

Six gently walked through the now deserted streets of Pale City, cold, dark, and alone. Her arms cradled each other as she held her head low, staring only at the wet ground, not trying to think of her actions. She didn’t want to think about Mono, his persevering demeanor, his terrifying bravery, him saving her, then hanging from her hand. His face was plastered with unsteady relief as he held onto her hand, but his face started to crumble into fearful confusion as he stared at Six’s glazed expression. She didn’t know what she was going through her mind at that moment, why did she drop him, why? Six stopped in a small puddle, she looked down at her watery image, looking hopeless, emotionless,  **soulless** . Why did she drop him?  _ ‘ _

_ Why did you drop him, why? why? why? why? why? WHY? WHY?  _ **_WHY!? WHY!?_ ** _ ’  _

Six clawed at her hair in agony, the thoughts screamed as tears streamed, even herself was enraged at her, she didn’t want to think about how Mono felt.  _ ‘ _

_ Do you feel anything at all? Remorse? Shame? Guilt? ANYTHING!?’  _

She fell to her knees as she shrieked through her teeth, her thoughts just screamed all around her, like speakers blaring. She didn’t want to hear her thoughts, she wanted to forget, to disappear, did she want to take it back?... Even she wasn’t sure, but her brain just clamped in pain, thoughts raging through her body, she couldn’t run away from this, she couldn’t live with herself, her actions...

Could she try and fix her mistake?

Her thoughts still shouted at her, but she forced herself to her feet and looked around frantically, seeing a hazy static flush through a window above. She followed the cables and pipelines that lead from the window and led into a hallway with many cartons making a crumpled stairway. She needed to fix her mistake, she plunged into the darkness to make her way up the smushed cartons and up the warped pipes, going onto the edge of the window and peaking inside. Two Viewers were hooked to a TV, dread and regret filled Six’s stomach, they didn’t stop the transmission, no, SHE didn’t stop the transmission, it was only her to blame that it wasn’t finished. She hopped inside, searching for what to do, she helped Mono, but if anything, he was the brains, he struggled through every obstacle, how did he deal with the Viewers? The mesmeric glow of the TV didn’t help to ease her mind as she thought of solutions, but she spotted a glare on a small remote on the table. She immaturely ran over and seized it, gazing at the TV then back at the remote, her fingers trembled over the Off button, she looked back at the crooked people towering in front of her. They were fixed on these TVs, but if they were turned off, what would happen? Would they just leave? Go crazy?...did she need to mess something at all? She could just try and jump through the TV, just see if anything happened, so she gambled. She tossed the remote away onto the dark wood floor and darted past the legs of the monstrosities and lurched for the TV, earning a fast and painful smack of glass into her face, making the foggy glass crack. 

Six fell down to the floor, she held her nose as her face throbbed, her hand dampened, revealed to her eyes as a mild stream of blood spilled out. She heard inhuman groaning and throated anger, she looked up to see the two Viewers shaking in anger, and all she did was make a crack. There was no way she was going to get away, she was right in their hands, so she just curled herself into a ball as they roared in rage, frantically reaching down. But then there was a static scream, stunning the Viewers, and even dragging them closer to the swirling static of the TV, pulling them into it like a fisherman pulling a fish out of water. Six watched as the lady got dragged in with the screen, leaving her worn and old clothes laying behind. The screen was now white static, she quickly ran over and placed her hands on the screen, it started to swirl with white noise as it softly crackled, showing Mono on the Thin Man’s chair, HIS chair now…

Six felt like a monster, worse than before. 

She not only betrayed someone who relished the time they spent together, their teamwork, their friendship, all because of a reason that even she didn’t know,  **but she was making a monster too** . Her fists squealed as it slowly went down the screen, then she gave a sharp punch to it, but didn’t do anything.  _ ‘ _

_ You were going to turn your friend into a Monster,’  _ She breathed heavily at the voices in her head,  _ ‘and for what? A reason that you DON’T KNOW,’ _ she didn’t and she wanted to. 

She slammed her fists on the glass again, gritting her teeth as the glass cracked again, she did it again, and again. She cut herself on the cracked glass, but her inner rage blinded her senses, ‘WHY DID I DO IT!?’, she pounded faster, the glass cracked even more, making more smaller and smaller pieces to be shattered. Blood covered her hands as she stood up and started smashing the glass like a rabid monkey, she hated herself, her actions, how horrible she was, how she made others feel. She was selfish, to the highest she could go, and she understood why she was turned into one of them. The Thin Man was a Mono, betrayed by a Six like her, that’s why he turned her into that warped, bent, thing, and now her Mono was going to do the same thing... **unless…**

She let out a loud yell as she rammed the glass, shattering the glass and glitching out, her face fell onto concrete instead of wood, the smell stale and still instead of rotten. Her hands colored the concrete as her breath ragged and labored, she looked up to see down a long hall to a door at the other side, a large eye looking down, she could imagine Mono looking through that eye at her. Guilt swelled her body to the fullest now, her knees wobbled as she stood up, her heart pounding from her rage, the thoughts were now blended together like the yelling in a school cafeteria. 

She stumbled down the hall, the colors seemed to change, grey, to white, to black, to grey, to black, to white, her head never seemed to stop swirling, just going around, around, around, repeating regrets over, and over, and over. She needed to do this, and she didn’t care if he screamed, beat, mangle, torture, change her, it would be justified in her eyes. The felt like she walked for miles, she finally reached the door, her bloodied hands spilled down the door as she pushed with the strength she had left, opening it to a blue-tinted room with a single small chair with a young black-haired boy wearing a brown trenchcoat, his face screaming with anger, sadness, betrayal, and confusion as he lifted his eyes from the floor. 

  
The air chocked Six, she started to lightly gasp, she felt like she was suffocating, Mono only watched with mixed eyes. Tears started to leak for a moment before she burst sobbing, falling to the floor onto her body, laying with her head covered with her arms, with all she did, she couldn’t even bear seeing Mono. The thoughts were now swirling with death possibilities, she was in his domain now, not like she had a domain, but she was in a place she couldn’t escape without Mono, and she had no doubt her corpse was going to leave. Her hair dampened and stained red, blood started to fill her thoughts, how much blood was she losing? How much pain was she in? The adrenaline still pumped through her veins, her breathing labored, choked, tears pouring, heaving, sobbing at the mercy of her friend-no, partner, she felt sick even thinking she was a partner to him. The emotions she felt, it felt like knives through her body, she never cared about morals before, she just thought to survive, her only rule and book. And she even still stood by it while working with Mono, just a tool to help, but his enthusiasm, his persistence, his selflessness, everything she lacked and failed to learn. Now she had her answer, she didn’t care about leaving him behind,  **because she never cared about leaving things behind, it hit her like a bullet as she squinted her eyes shut and screamed her lungs in anguish…**


	2. Mono's Mercy

Mono felt his emotions swirl around inside him, how could she come crawling back after what she did, what else did she want to take from him? But then she let out an ear-piercing scream before she fell quiet, only soft crying adding to the puddle she created underneath her. He never heard her scream like that, even when she screamed as the monster terror she “used” to be, it wasn’t as bloodcurdling. She was just crumbled, he never saw that before, but why? Did she feel guilt? Why did she come back, giving him that chance to leave? He didn’t understand, but his fists still twitch with anger, he wanted answers. 

“Why did you do it?” He tried to keep himself calm, even if his anger roared inside like a lion, Six lifted her head, her eyes bloodshot and puffy, tears still dripped down her cheeks. Her eyes just looked around, was she searching for something? Or could she not even give a straight answer, but even though Mono wanted to think that, he knew deep down it wasn’t the case. 

“Wait...do you know how to speak?” he felt a bit dumb, course she knew how to speak, but she understood and shook her head. Well, that complicated things, is there another way she could speak to him?... Maybe rewinding could have her show why, after all,  **actions speak louder than words.**

Static started to consume the room until it started to rumble and shake, changing and crumbling to show the flesh beneath it. Six watched as the eyes stared with curious intent, the Tower itself didn’t know what Mono was planning, Six didn’t either until a glowing static doorway shining white, with a broken bridge behind her. Two static images appeared near the cliff, recreating the moment before tragedy, Six watched the imagines flicked as she painfully thought of Mono’s screams. 

“Alright, I jumped from the bridge and you caught me, I thought you were going to pull me up, but you hesitated...why? Show me,” Mono still wasn’t sure how she was going to show him, but she could show something to him that might fill in the pieces. Six got to her feet and with wobbly walked over to the images, taking the same position as her static twin. She grabbed the hand of the static Mono and threw him off like before, then stood back up and turned around and somberly walked away, then looking up at Mono with a dull face before breaking out into a pain-filled frown of regret and sadness. Mono still didn’t understand, she didn’t care? So she just threw him off? She didn’t care...so she threw...him...off, did she not care, or did she not know HOW to care? How long has she been alone? How long has she killed and maimed her way through life? Now for the only person that did show love, care, affection, she didn’t know how to show it back until it was too late…

Six collapsed onto the floor sobbing again, she clawed at her hair again, excruciating pain filling her sliced hands. The eyes of the Tower only seemed to enjoy it, Mono however felt his heart sag and crack, his anger now gone with his realization, he really hoped she was telling the truth. Mono walked over and towered over Six, she felt his shadow and clutched her head, preparing for his fury...but she was only greeted with a warm, tight embrace from a now crying trenchcoat boy. 

“I’m sorry Six, I didn’t...I understand, look, I don’t forgive you. I gave my life to save you time and time again, I never expected anything in return, but to just...but you always lived in fear, just seeing monsters all around you,” Mono lifted Six’s pain written red face, “You were afraid, after all that happened?” Six just looked away ashamed. 

“...You’re scared of me,” Six looked up, it looked like she wanted to say otherwise, but she was, he was going to become Thin Man, he might even be him now, he defeated him, he defeated her. 

“Six, it’s alright,” he hugged her closer, “I don’t blame you, I’m afraid of me too, I’m scared of becoming Thin Man,” 

Six gently hugged back as Mono started spilling tears onto her raincoat, but she could still feel it. 

“I’m scared Six, we both are, but we can stick together, I wouldn’t have gotten out of that forest, you wouldn’t have gotten out from the Hunter…” Mono softly cried into her shoulder, 

“I’m sorry Six, it was my fault I got you captured, I just watched, I...I’m sorry,” Six eyes shot open, he was apologizing? Why!? Six almost made-if not already made-another Thin Man! Anger built for a moment, this wasn’t about her, she was the one who should be... but if he wasn’t there, if he did something else, she would’ve gotten away. But he fixed his mistake, he did, like her now, but it would make them even. She couldn’t be mad, after all that’s happened, the forest, the school, the hospital, the city, the Tower, she couldn’t be mad because of an apology. 

“I Don’t forgive, understand,” Mono leaned back, surprised by the small words, sounding broken and like she was trying to learn, she was repeating Mono’s words, but she meant it. Mono broke a small smile and tired chuckle, 

“I guess I do deserve that,” The Tower rumbled in rage, the eyes looking in anger as the room crumbled back into the chair room, but not before long before the plaster and concrete cracked again. The Tower thought he was going to keep her there, but he wasn’t planning to, but it wasn’t planning to lose its next Thin Man. The door broke off its hinges, Six and Mono quickly got to their feet and looked down the hall at the static doorway at the other end, memories flooded back into Six’s mind.

**But fool her twice, shame on you…**

Six latched her hand onto Mono’s and darted to the doorway as the flesh emerged from the walls and floor, they were getting out. Mono got focused and tried to keep up with Six’s pace, but she was faster than he, but the hall wasn’t long. The eyes quickly closed in behind them as the hall quickly started to shrink, Six threw Mono ahead and through the doorway, she shielded her face as she threw herself through too. The TV screen screeched as it grew louder and louder before the whole TV exploded entirely, pieces flew all over the place as the two laid beside each other, Mono with only a few bruises, and Six full of cuts, blood, and pain, just like always…

Mono subconsciously reached for Six’s arm, Six subconsciously grabbed his arm in response, a tried smile slowly forming over both of their faces. They both suffered, they both made mistakes, and they couldn’t forgive yet. But they both endured, and if they can work together again, perhaps they can mend their wounds, mend their past, and continue through the future…

**Together...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably not the best way to end it off, but I've been trying to make an LN fanfic for a while so I just need to get this out, I love the series too much :P


	3. I need halp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not an actual chapter, I just need help on somethin'

I need halp, I want to make an LN series based off this, but I can think of A F***ING NAAAAAA-

'scuse my french, but I need halp, what would be a good name? Now if you'll excuse me, I need to figure out how this story that I released today has more Hits than every other story I made a couple months ago :P

\- Jacbot

PS: I'm feeling generous for some reason, I might add OCs of others, dunno yet 


End file.
